I WISH FOR
by SHIZOO
Summary: SHINee. "Tu sais Onew ... Tu ne pourras pas toujours protéger tout le monde. Surtout pas Key. On a beau te le dire, ça ne t'empêche pas d'essayer ..."


_Titre :_ I wanna be with you  
_Type :_ Pour le premier chapitre, rien  
_Rating :_ Aucun x.x  
_Mini résumé _: Give me your hand. I want you back.  
_Mot de l'auteur :_ Cette histoire peut partir aussi bien que mal .. Je m'amuse *O*

_______________________________________________

Allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans une contemplation acharnée du plafond, Jin Ki entendait le bruit des éclats de rire de TaeMin. Celui-ci était censé réviser pour ses examens, mais JongHyun trouvait qu'il en faisait trop et n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le distraire. D'habitude, Key surgissait, attrapait son hyung par l'oreille et le traînait loin du magnae. Mais Key n'était pas là, et Bling Bling en profitait pour faire rire le plus jeune. En poussant un soupir à fendre le cœur, l'adolescent de dix-neuf ans bascula sur le côté pour observer la couchette surélevée de son ami. Celle-ci n'avait pas été défaite depuis trois jours, et Onew n'en pouvait plus de ce vide que laissait son dongsaeng. Un léger bruit le fit sursauter, et il se redressa à vive allure. Lorsqu'il vit MinHo, trempé et une malheureuse serviette enroulée sur les hanches, il poussa un soupir déçu qui n'échappa pas à l'intrus. Malgré lui, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la couchette de Ki Bum. Coup d'œil que surpris le charismatique rappeur, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
**- Je peux toujours l'enlever, si tu veux.**  
Il fallu un certain temps à Onew pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Lorsqu'il saisit de quoi parlait son ami, ses joues rosirent et MinHo ne put éviter l'impact avec l'oreiller lancé à pleine vitesse. Le plus âgé se décala un peu pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir sur le lit pas tout à fait deux places qui occupait le centre de la pièce. MinHo s'installa à ses côtés et posa sa tête aux cheveux trempés sur l'épaule de son voisin. Les mèches ruisselantes chatouillaient le cou du leader qui passa la main dans la tignasse noire. Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit, et tout deux sourirent en imaginant sans peine le visage lumineux de TaeMin lorsqu'il était heureux. Le plus jeune noua ses doigts à ceux du leader.  
**- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-bas …**  
S'il espérait une réponse enthousiaste, il fut déçu. Jin Ki se contenta d'hocher la tête, de nouveau plongé dans ses réflexions. Un soupir franchit les lèvres pulpeuses du rappeur. Une goutte d'eau s'échoua sur leurs mains liées, le faisant sourire. Il leva les yeux sur le lit qu'il pouvait contempler tout son loisir dès qu'il se couchait.  
**- Il va bien Onew. **  
L'interpellé frémit et baissa les yeux vers son ami. Ses yeux semblèrent perdus durant une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit bien vite. Pour ça, MinHo aurait voulu le gifler. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le leader que tu n'as pas le droit d'être humain. _Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus la main qui semblait minuscule dans la sienne. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Key, comme tout le monde. Mais Onew semblait prendre son rôle de leader bien trop à cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune maman du groupe.  
**- Hey, il ne peut rien lui arriver d'accord ?**  
Le leader hocha la tête. Si le jeune rappeur était absent, ce n'était que pour quelques jours, le temps de rendre visite à sa mère qui avait eu un accident grave. Mais personne ne pouvait faire semblant d'ignorer les yeux rougis et les traits tirés du chanteur lorsqu'il était parti en coup de vent. Et depuis trois jours, il ne donnait pas de nouvelle.  
- **Tu crois que sa mère va bien ? **  
Encore une fois, Min Ho crut qu'il allait le frapper. _Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à toi de temps en temps ?!_ Mais la douceur de son aîné l'empêchait de lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Il releva la tête et se dégagea du bras qu'Onew avait placé autour de ses hanches nues. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là à se morfondre. Sous le regard ébahis du jeune homme, il entreprit de s'habiller à la va-vite, battant un record de gesticulation ridicule pour couvrir sa nudité tout en enfilant ses vêtements avec efficacité. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers son hyung, un t-shirt jaune fluo sur les épaules et un jean grisâtre presque blanc sur les cuisses, il lui décocha son plus beau sourire. Jin Ki essaya de lui répondre de la même façon, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sans se laisser décourager, MinHo lui prit la main et le força à sortir de la chambre sans écouter ses murmures de protestations.  
Dans le salon, TaeMin avait abandonné son livre de sciences pour s'intéresser à la partie de wii que JongHyun avait engagé. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre en tailleur sur le sol, les deux garçons s'affrontaient à Mario Kart avec passion. Entre eux s'était dressé un monticule d'objets de toute sortes, et Onew crut discerner un paquet de cartes, une montre, des chewing-gums et autre truc du même genre. MinHo le tira jusque sur le canapé derrière les deux garçons et le força à s'asseoir tout en s'adressant à eux.  
**- Qui gagne ?**  
Le visage lumineux de TaeMin se tourna vers lui, son air mutin scotché sur le visage. Onew eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses boucles encadrant sa bouille, il laissa échapper un rire doux, enfantin, signifiant qu'il était en train de rétamer son aîné. En réponse, JongHyun émit un gloussement, l'informant que ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Le leader comprit le sens du petit tas entre eux. Le gagnant emportait la mise. Soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il bascula en avant et tomba à quatre pattes pour s'installer au milieu et mieux voir de quoi il retournait. Malgré les cris de révolte de ses amis, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, un sourire obstiné sur le visage. Dans son dos, le rappeur eut une mimique rassurée.

*

Key leva les yeux vers sa mère. Allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, celle-ci s'était réveillée plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée, mais jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui parler. Elle ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux en murmurant « mon garçon, mon petit garçon.. ». Les yeux rougis de larmes, l'adolescent se leva avec prudence, désirant plus que tout qu'elle se repose, qu'elle aille mieux. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il sortit de la petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité pour s'adosser au mur du couloir. La lumière un peu trop vive des néons l'agressa, le forçant à utiliser ses mains comme un pare-soleil. Un bruit sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Le chanteur n'eut pas la force de sourire à son père, qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui, alors qu'il trompait sa femme depuis des années. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la joue de son fils, celui-ci se déroba. Comprenant que le jeune homme subissait trop de pression, de fatigue et de stress d'un seul coup, son géniteur n'insista pas. Après un dernier signe de la main, il retourna dans la salle spécialement aménagée pour les familles qui désiraient veiller leurs proches pour boire son énième café de la journée. Ki Bum le suivit des yeux sans savoir s'il devait le rattraper ou s'éloigner lui aussi. Optant finalement pour la seconde solution, le jeune rappeur partit dans la direction opposée, toute ses pensées dirigées vers les autres membres de son groupe. Ils lui manquaient. Le rire facile de Taemin lui manquait. Les câlins de JongHyun lui manquaient. Les batailles de polochons avec MinHo lui manquaient. Au moment de passer à Onew, le chanteur secoua la tête. Sa main fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer le dernier Samsung, celui pour lequel il avait craqué en voyant Lee Min Ho en faire la pub. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, ses doigts composèrent le numéro de son jeune leader, et il s'étonna de s'être arrêté pour attendre, le cœur battant, que les seules personnes importantes dans sa vie lui racontent ces derniers jours.

*

Onew vira brutalement à gauche, surprenant TaeMin qui eut tout juste le temps de faire une embardée spectaculaire pour ne pas tomber dans le ravin. Un rire frais gronda dans la gorge du plus âgé, qui accéléra encore. A ses pieds s'entassaient les babioles que ses amis avaient mises en enchères. Seul TaeMin persistait à croire qu'il était possible de battre son leader à la wii. Soudain, le portable, qu'Onew avait misé sans penser un seul instant qu'il pourrait le perdre, sonna à leurs pieds. JongHyun s'en empara, sachant que Jin Ki préférerait qu'on lui coupe les mains plutôt que d'admettre sa défaite face à son dongsaeng. Dans son dos, Min ho déchiffra le nom de l'émetteur à vois haute.  
**- Key. **  
Personne ne compris exactement pourquoi, mais Onew lâcha un glapissement de terreur et se cramponna à son volant de jeu vidéo. Surpris, Taemin sombra dans un ravin, le faisant ronchonner. Bling Bling décrocha, tout sourire. Il s'éloigna un peu, afin que les bruits de la télévision et les disputes amicales des deux joueurs n'engloutissent pas la voix de son ami.  
-** KEY ! On s'inquiétait ! Tu vas bien ? **

***  
**

Un instant, l'adolescent se sentit déboussolé. Il avait espéré entendre la voix de son leader. Se reprenant, il s'arma de son plus beau sourire pour répondre aussi sincèrement que possible.  
**- Je suis exténué Hyun**.  
Une infirmière passa dans le couloir à ce moment là, le bousculant légèrement. Malgré lui, le chanteur la fusilla du regard. Alors qu'elle s'excusait platement, il passa une main sur ses traits tirés. La fatigue le rendait irascible. S'accrochant des deux mains au petit mobile qui lui assurait une liaison avec sa seule famille, il ajouta, avant que JongHyun ait eu le temps de le questionner, ou pire, de décider de le rejoindre.  
**- Mais elle va bien, alors je suis rassuré.**  
JongHyun ne répondit pas. D'habitude, Key ne le laissait jamais parler, éclatant de rire puis fondant en larmes, sans interruption, passant du coq à l'âne, si bien que souvent, il posait le combiné et allait s'armer d'un solide sandwich avant d'écouter son meilleur ami. Le silence qui suivit entre les deux garçons creusa un écart qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu voir. Désespéré, le plus vieux des deux s'empressa de reprendre la parole avant que son ami ne se lasse.  
**- Tu nous manques. Reviens vite Key**.

*

Un bruit de voiture et des hurlements de joie. Onew se retourna vers TaeMin et lui tira la langue. Outré, le plus jeune se réfugia dans les bras d'un MinHo hilare qui venait de décréter Onew champion SHINeesque de la wii. Ce dernier effectua une petite danse de la victoire qui fit pouffer le perdant devant tant de ridicule. Ravi, le leader se tourna vers JongHyun pour lui faire partager sa toute puissance écrasante, mais réalisa que celui-ci était déjà occupé. Il chercha alors des yeux Key pour lui faire un joli pied de nez mais ne le trouva nulle part. Le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme finit enfin par se souvenir que l'objet de son attention se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de là, au chevet d'une vieille femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner, malgré ses fréquentes pertes de mémoires toute plus blessantes les unes que les autres. A pas lents, il s'approcha de JongHyun et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, celui-ci fut soulagé qu'on l'empêche de parler avec Ki Bum. Le combiné changea de main, et Onew se retrouva au bout du fil.

Key avait bougé. Il avait entendu le hurlement, le rire. Et il s'était demandé ce qu'il fabriquait encore au chevet d'une femme qui ne se souvenait plus qu'elle avait accouchée de lui. Sans s'en apercevoir, il repassa devant la chambre où sa génitrice dormait du sommeil du juste, rêvant d'une vie qu'elle oubliait sitôt réveillée. L'adolescent s'était aperçu qu'elle perdait la mémoire quelque mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite en compagnie d'Onew, elle les avait longtemps fixé tout les deux, puis avait demandé à Jin Ki qui était ce jeune homme qu'il lui amenait. Le rappeur avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait cru que son cœur s'était déchiré en deux. Onew lui avait offert ses bras durant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Chaque mot qu'il avait dit lui avait un peu plus réchauffé le cœur. En entendant un souffle léger à son oreille, Key sourit faiblement.  
**- J'ai envie de vous voir Onew.**  
Il entendit le léger hoquet de stupeur, et s'en amusa. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la nuit noire tombée sur Seoul.

_____________________________________________________________

**- Excusez moi monsieur ...**  
Key se retourna, surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui. Son téléphone encore dans la main, il observa celui qui venait de l'interrompre dans une discussion difficile avec son leader. L'homme, minuscule dans son imperméable noir qui le protégeait du vent, le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Instinctivement, le chanteur recula. Il n'aimait pas les gens plus grand que lui. Nerveux, l'inconnu passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir corbeau. _Le noir ne va qu'à MinHo._ Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pulpeuse du rappeur. Penser aux SHINee lui faisait toujours du bien. Un raclement de gorge le fit frissonner. L'hésitation de cet étranger l'irritait. Il secoua la tête et invectiva ce parfait inconnu qui venait le déranger.

**- Eh bien quoi ! Vous comptez rester planté là toute la nuit ?!**

L'homme ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'eau. Et soudain, sans raison apparente, Ki Bum eu peur. Pas la peur qui s'insinue en vous, lente, mortelle, celle qui prend son temps pour vous paralyser. Celle-ci explosa soudain dans sa poitrine, et il eu envie de courir loin, si loin, que cet individu un peu gauche qui se tenait devant lui ne puisse rien dire. Les prunelles noir de jais s'ouvrirent pour se planter dans celles orages du jeune homme. Prendre un ton doux et rassurant ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

**- Je suis la personne qui s'occupe de votre dossier à l'institut Bundang Jesaeng.**

Le visage de Key devînt aussi blanc que la lune au dessus de lui. Il n'avait envoyé ses dossiers qu'une semaine auparavant. Pour quelle raison un médecin aurait-il répondu aussi rapidement ? Pire, pourquoi s'était-il déplacé au lieu de l'appeler ? La peur au ventre, l'adolescent hocha la tête et s'effaça pour suivre le médecin à l'intérieur de l'hôpital qu'il venait de quitter. Soudain, la fraicheur de la nuit lui parut bien plus vivace.

*

MinHo crut que son leader venait de croiser le regard de la gorgone Méduse. Le visage de celui-ci s'était violemment crispé, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac et qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer combien il souffrait. Touché par l'expression de son ami, Charisma voulut s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque l'un des siens n'allait pas bien. Onew eut une réaction qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ami sur sa peau, il le repoussa avec violence, se reculant comme un animal blessé. JongHyun cessa de consoler Taemin qui pleurnichait gentiment sur ce qu'il avait perdu. Seul le silence régnait dans le petit appartement d'habitude empli de gaieté. Ses doigts crispés sur le petit mobile au point que ses jointures blanchirent, Jin Ki tenta un sourire. Sourire qui se heurta à l'incompréhension de ses amis. MinHo tendit la main vers son visage, mais il se déroba. Tournant la tête vers les deux autres, il reprit contenance, un peu moins vite que d'habitude.

**- Key a quelques problèmes. Je vais y aller. Vous, allez vous coucher. Il est tard.**

Il aurait voulu formuler ça de façon plus tendre. Leur dire combien il les aimait. Sa bouche refusa de bouger. À regret, il fourra ses clés et son portable dans sa poche et sortit presque en courant, sous l'oeil stupéfait des trois autres. TaeMin se coula dans les bras de MinHo.

**- Tu crois qu'un jour il apprendra à se reposer sur nous ?**

Le plus âgé hocha négativement la tête, puis l'attira avec lui dans la chambre, à la suite de JongHyun.

*

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sans bruit, laissant passer les deux hommes silencieux. Une infirmière les salua, reconnaissant le plus âgé d'entre eux. Key avait l'impression que tout son corps se desséchait. Il aurait voulu tenir la main de quelqu'un de proche à la broyer. Mais il ne voyait personne en qui il ai pu avoir confiance au point de parler des raisons qui l'avaient amenées à un tel rendez-vous. L'homme lui désigna un fauteuil confortable dans un coin de l'immense salle d'attente. À cette heure de la nuit et à cette période de l'année, celle-ci était totalement vide, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'anxieté du jeune homme. Il s'assit pourtant du bout des fesses, prêt à détaler au moindre mot qu'il ne supporterait pas. L'inconnu enleva son long manteau et se mit à l'aise, sous le regard perdu de l'adolescent.

**- Je suis incorrigible, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Kim DongChul, chercheur de l'institut ...  
- Vous l'avez déjà dit.**

D'abord surpris, le médecin finit par sourire en hochant la tête. De son côté, Key n'osait pas relever les yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il coupait quelqu'un. La première fois aussi qu'il se montrait aussi brutal dans sa façon de parler. Sentant ses joues s'enflammer, il détourna le regard et se perdit dans la rue encore faiblement éclairée. Il se souvenait. Lorsque TaeMin avait fait une mauvaise chute, à leur début. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, mais il s'était inquiété pour ce petit garçon d'apparence si fragile qui serrait les dents quand tant d'autres auraient pleurniché de douleur. Il s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit être atypique, rayonnant de joie, qui illuminait sa vie et celle des autres. Maman Key n'existait que parce qu'il y avait eu un bébé TaeMin pour la faire naître. Plus que tout, il se souvenait du visage profondément touché d'Onew. Comme si c'était son propre enfant qui se trouvait dans la salle d'opération. Les yeux n'exprimant qu'une blessure si profonde qu'elle en paraissait insurmontable, les mains qu'il ne cessait de tordre en tout sens ... _Jin Ki ferait une bien meilleure maman que moi ..._

_*  
_

Jamais la route n'avait défilée aussi vite. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas au Mario Kart que jouait Onew. Les voitures qu'il dépassait abritaient de vraies personnes, que rien n'aurait remis sur le chemin si elles venaient à tomber dans le ravin. Les mains du jeune homme se contractèrent sur le volant. Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que l'organe vital désirait sortir et courir vite, bien plus vite que lui même ne l'aurait pu. Lorsqu'il dépassa une zone où le seul paysage était celui d'usines abandonnées pour la nuit et de chemins de fer que plus personne n'empruntait depuis des années, il se surprit à rire de son audace. Lui qui n'avait pas le permis parce qu'il devait se concentrer sur son travail. Lui qui devait dormir plus que les autres parce qu'il subissait plus de pression, plus d'accident, plus de responsabilité. Lui qui n'aurait jamais du prendre une telle initiative. Quelque chose creva l'abcès de peur né du silence de Key et des mots qu'avait prononcé ce médecin. Il avait failli ne pas comprendre. Ne pas entendre. Mais il s'agissait de Ki Bum, et il était incapable de ne pas faire attention à la jeune maman de son groupe. Son pied enfonça brutalement l'accélérateur. S'il devait se faire renvoyer des SHINee après un tel acte, il ne se défendrait pas. Pas pour avoir enfin fait quelque chose de bien. Toute ses prières s'adressèrent à l'inconnu dont il avait faiblement entendu la voix. _Attendez moi .. Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal. Pas encore. _

_*  
_

Kim DongChul regardait en souriant tristement ce jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Tant de fierté et d'arrogance dans son seul regard. Et puis cette crevasse au fond des prunelles. Comme tout être humain normalement constitué, Key avait peur de cette vérité qui blesse, qui déchire espoirs et rêves. Il décida de lui tendre une perche, le temps qu'il reprenne pied.

**- Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous savez sur la maladie de votre mère ?**

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit à la fois dur et rêveur. Il pouvait dire des milliers de choses sur la folie de sa mère. _Elle m'oublie. Jour après jour, elle m'oublie. Elle croit que son fils, ce n'est pas moi mais Onew. Elle pense que j'ai quinze ans. Elle mange cinq pilules par jour, croyant toujours que ce n'est que la première. Lorsqu'elle se lève, elle demande pourquoi sa chambre est aussi petite. Elle oublie qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Elle oublie qu'elle a eu un fils. Parfois, dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se tourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux, et elle me supplie de cesser cette torture. Elle me chuchote qu'elle ne veux plus m'oublier, qu'elle ne veut plus oublier ce qu'a été sa vie. Elle veut que j'oublie simplement de brancher le respirateur artificiel lorsqu'elle s'endort. Elle veut mourir. _Sa bouche formule un mot doux, impersonnel. Un mot qu'il n'a jamais pensé. Avant ce soir.  
**- Folle.**

***  
**

Onew voyait les lumières de la ville, loin devant lui. Sur cette route déserte, sans autre point de repère que ces points lumineux dans le lointain, il avait l'impression de faire du surplace. Alors, pour ne plus se sentir aussi impuissant, le jeune homme se concentra sur les trois êtres les plus chers à son coeur qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Sans se douter un seul instant que dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, MinHo, JongHyun et TaeMin préparait de quoi se venger de leur deux parents irresponsable qui les avaient abandonnés sans explications. Les lumières sont si proches désormais qu'il se surprend à espérer. _Ne lui faites pas de mal .._

_*  
_

Le docteur Kim secoua tristement la tête, incapable de voir à quel point Ki Bum tait les cicatrices de son coeur. _On m'a appris à ne pas hurler sur les toits combien je souffre._ Une mèche tomba devant les yeux du chanteur. Qu'il n'a pas la force de remettre en place, lui qui compte tant sur son apparence. La voix du spécialiste glissa sur la carapace qu'il s'est forgé. Ne trouva aucune faille.

**- Votre mère est atteinte d'une dégénérescence mentale assez grave, qu'on ne pourra pas soigner.**

Les prunelles défient la fausse douceur de cet homme qui passe ses journées à voir des gens comme lui. _Elle ne veut pas guérir. Elle veut qu'on arrête de la forcer à vivre._ Pourtant la peur est toujours là. À jouer avec ses tripes, à s'amuser de ses maigres certitudes. L'homme comprend qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de tourner autour de pot avec le chanteur à l'air fragile qui lui fait face.

**- Monsieur Kim ... Vous nous avez envoyé des analyses, à la demande du médecin généraliste de votre mère.**

Key hocha faiblement la tête. Il se souvint. De ses pleurs dans les bras d'Onew, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de faire face. À sa mère. À ce médecin qui lui disait qu'il fallait passer des examens, pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas aider la pauvre femme. Il se souvint des baisers d'Onew, tendres, paternels. De la façon précautionneuse dont il l'avait transporté jusqu'à son lit. Son visage s'éclaire une fraction de seconde. Il se souvint. D'avoir passé la nuit à sangloter dans le cou de Jin Ki. Sans que celui-ci n'arrête de caresser ses cheveux pour le calmer. Jamais personne n'avait autant pris soin de lui. Pas même elle. La voix ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Continuant de griffer férocement la moindre trace de vie en lui.

**- Vos résultats... Sont inquiétants, monsieur Kim. Vous êtes atteint de la même dégénérescence que votre mère, ce qui n'est pas normal vu votre âge. **

Le spécialiste cru que le chanteur n'avait pas entendu. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage presque parfait. Key ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes.

*

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et apparu un Onew essoufflé, le rouge aux joues et la jambe douloureuse. Un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire lui suffit à découvrir celui qu'il cherchait. Son coeur se serra en voyant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Sans réfléchir, il couru jusqu'à lui et tomba à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps frêle de son ami tombe sur le sol, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Les yeux vides, Jin Ki se tourna vers le médecin, désolé, qui assiste à la scène.

**- Allez vous-en. S'il-vous-plait.**

**

* * *

**

**So it will be my time to SHINE**


End file.
